Wolf
by FFXCKING GRUNGE
Summary: Lucy has been ignored and had her heart shattered by the one she loves. Lucy soon gets a strange new gift. A gift that hasn't been seen since the age of dragons. This gift also brings great trouble and hardships. Their are others just like her but she has to go on a journey to find them. Which family will she choose? Who will she choose? Find out if you read!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be my very first story and im really nervous. Oh and sorry if it is short! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I watch from a distance watching them laughing and smiling as if they were the happiest people in the world. They have every right to be, honestly, after all she was thought to be dead for so many years and yet she has returned to them, alive and well. Why does it hurt so much? Oh yeah, that's right, I Lucy Heartfilia am utterly and hopelessly in love with my best friend Natsu Dragneel . It's not like I have a chance anyways after all the rumors I've heard around the guild those two were childhood sweathearts and the most _adorable _couple ever. I could have maybe made it through it all that is if I didn't become invisible to everyone. I guess I can understand who would want to be around a weakling like me. Even my spirits didn't want anything to do with me, why would they im just a weakling and weaklings don't belong in the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. I'm hopeless and a lost cause. Maybe I should just leave the guild. Its not like anyone would notice im go-

"Lucy"

My train of thought was cut off by a voice.

The voice I've been wanting to hear for a long time now. It was _him. _

I turn my head my head around so fast that im pretty sure I gave myself whiplash but at the moment I couldn't care less. Hope filled my heart, finally being noticed as the man I have loved for a long time now was standing right before me. A smile came to my face as I looked at him.

"Hey Lucy, I was you know wondering if you didn't mind giving up your spot on Team Natsu to Lisanna so we can do jobs together with her and stuff."

I could literally hear my heart shatter even more.

Instantly tears welled up in my eyes but I held them at bay, I wasn't going to show him how much weaker I was. I put on the best smile I could muster.

"Oh sure Natsu! I will give up my spot to her so you guys can be on a team."

"Thanks Lucy." No Luce

He took off running towards a table were Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna were all sitting. I saw him say something to them and then they started cheering.

Im not gonna lie that stung a little.

They walked to the request board and plucked a piece of paper and took off towards the guild doors laughing and chatting as if they had been a team the whole time.

I knew ant minute now my tears would start. I ran out the guild just letting my feet carry me wherever the hell they went. When I stopped I found myself standing in clearing in the middle of the forest.

Just great, this is exactly what I needed.

I sat on the ground and just let my tears fall silently down my face.

I was snapped out if my self-pity phase when the sound of leaves breaking came to my ears.

I jumped to my feet and looked around at my surroundings.

I noticed two things. One it is really dark. Two, I have no idea where I am exactly.

My thoughts were stopped when I saw a giant black creature emerge from the tree-line. When its full body emerged from the thick forest I got a good look at it and realized that this creature wasn't exactly a creature it was a wolf.

The first thing I noticed were its eyes.

They were bright red.

When it started walking towards me I panicked and reached for my keys. When I felt nothing I could feel tears starting in my eyes but I blinked them back. This was not the time to start acting weak

'What is a little girl like you doing all alone in my forest' I heard a voice in my head.

"You can talk?!" I shouted. This was getting weird.

'You can understand me?' said the voice again.

"Yes, Yes! I can understand you!"

The wolf looked to the ground appearing to be thinking of something. After a couple of minutes the animal snapped its head up and looked me in the eyes.

'Yes, yes you would be perfect'

"Perfect, Perfect for what" I was starting to get scared now.

'The gift child, the gift!'

"What gift!?" Something bad was going to happen I just knew it.

The beast crouched low to the ground and looked like it was going to pounce. I tried to move but I couldn't it was like I was frozen. When it lunged off the ground I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was piercing red eyes and giant white teeth before everything went black.

...:At The Guild:...

In the guild members were drinking and laughing. Master Makarov could be seen on top of the guild bar with a worried look upon his face.

"Master is something wrong?" asked a concerned Mirajane.

"Huh, Oh Mira. I don't know I just have a bad feeling about something"

Just as Master said that a sudden pain erupted in his guild mark, grasping his mark he let out a chocked "AH"

"Master!" Cried Mira.

Dropping the mug and rag she was using rushed over to the short old man and tried to find the search of his cry.

"Don't worry Mira-san im fine" said the old man now sitting on the bar counter.

"Master are you sure you are going to be fine, I can go an-"

"Don't worry Mira-san im fine this old geezer still has a log time before I croke"

"Whatever you say master" Mira said hesitant of letting the old man off that easy.

Even though he said he was fine he knew something was wrong and something was indeed wrong.

* * *

_**So... how was it? This is my first story and im just getting into writing so make sure to put a review in their and favorite my story!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Don't forget the Favorite and Comment!**_


	2. AN

So sorry this isn't an update but don't fear I am going to continue this story it is just I have some new ideas for different stories but I already have the next 3 chapters of this story written out but go to my profile and vote please! The votes will not affect the update of the story!

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys im really sorry about never updating. I wrote all the chapters in my journal but just never updated them online. Hehe sorry about that. But anyway I also started writing a couple other stories as well. And I was wondering if I should put those on Fanfiction as well. One is an Attack On Titan and a Blood Lad. _**

**_Oh im pretty sure I didn't do this in the last chapter I think but all the characters except the OC's belong to their rightful owners and the plot is mine! _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At The Guild: 3 Days Later

The tall wooden doors of the all famous Fairy Tail Guild opened to reveal a short blue-haired teen with her whit exceed walking beside her. The pair making their way to the bar were the demon matchmaker was seen cleaning glasses behind the bar. The two hoping onto the wooden stool and greeting the woman.

"Mira-san!" cried the excited teen.

"Oh Wendy, im glad to see you back from your mission! How did it go?"

"Oh Mira-san it went great, because we finished earlier than expected we got an extra bonus!"

"Oh that is wonderful, but you know poor little Romeo was so sad to find you gone! Hoho he sulked the whole time you were gone!" The matchmaker said in a teasing tone.

"M-Mira-san!" Cried the young teen putting her hands on her red face in attempts to cool her face. _'There is know way Romeo-kun would be sad I was gone. wait was he?' _These thoughts causing the little girls face to heat up even more. The adult noticing this decided to use it against the young sky maiden.

"You _lliiiikkkeee each otherr!_" The barmaid said in a voice just like Happy.

"Ahh Mira-san!" The girl cried.

"Tsk Wendy is far to young to be interested in boys."

The blue-haired teen nodding at her companions words trying to play that off. The barmaid just brushed it off still coming up with ways to get the two teens together. _'Ah their babies would be so cute!'_

"M-Mira-san, what are you talking about?!BABIES!" Cried the flustered teen her face reddening even more!

"Opps, did I say that out loud!" The white-haired girl said putting her hand to her mouth in attempts to make it look like it was an accident but really just to hide her devious smirk.

The young teen started looking around the guild in search of someone hoping to get away from the evil matchmaker, but noticing the person missing she turned to the barmaid, concern written on her face.

"Mira-san have you seen Lucy-chan, I wanted to use the extra jewels to take us shopping to thank her for lending me a book but I cant find her" The girl asked.

"Hmm who's Lu...Oh Lucy, no I havn't seen her for a while but never mind her, why don't you take Lisanna!"The girl looked at her in surprise at how easily she disregarded Lucy. "Lisanna has a great fashion sense even better than anyone you know..." Mira continued her ramblings. Wendy was looking at her like she grew two heads! Even Charle was shocked at her behavior. But then it happened.

"AHH" Cried the white exceed as images begun flashing through her mind.

"Charle!" Cried Wendy rubbing the back of her friend in order to try and help her. "Charle are you okay?" Looking at her friend she could only manage a nod. With a nod and another _'Are you sure'_ Wendy turned her attention back to Mira hoping she didn't seem rude by turning her attention away from her but Mira was still talking about Lisanna and completely unaware of the events that took place. But Charle was a different story. With her head down she tried to peace together the images. It was Lucy but you could tell she was different, her clothes weren't here usual attire and her hair was longer. But what shocked her the most were her eyes. They were a different color.

Red

A guy was standing next to her, with red hair and dark, almost black eyes. The image shifted to a field it was very pretty at first glance but what made it pop was the two big animals looking almost dog like one was black as night and the other was white as snow, but it was their eyes one's was red and the other was black, just like the Lucy-sans and the mystery mans. Something was wrong.

Lucy's p.o.v 3 Days Later:

When I finally opened my eyes I was met with the blazing rays of the sun. I squinted my eyes and tried to lift my arm to shield myself from the harsh rays of the sun.

Key word _tried_.

Groaning I attempted to sit myself up but that was difficult. I don't know why but it felt like 100 pounds were being pressed onto my body and it hurt, like hell. When I was finally able to sit up straight I got a good look at my self and saw that my clothes and arms were coated in dirt and grim, and my clothes were tattered. A sudden pain in my neck had me reaching my hand over and clutching it but when I did I felt an odd stickey substance and suddenly a metallic like scent it my nose and it was strong. I lifted my hand and stared at it. It was covered in it.

Blood.

It coated my hands and dripped onto my clothes. I shakily stand to my feet, wobbling a little, And then it hit Natsu, The Wolf, The gift thingy, and then... THE BITE!

That thing bite me, but why didn't it kill me? Is it still here? With that final thought I took off into a random direction into the forest praying that it took me into town. Even though I was in so much pain I kept running hoping to get out of this forest and praying that whatever that thong was, that I never have to see it again.

* * *

**Sooo... how was it? So I wasn't going to update this until next week but people were like commenting really nice things and favoriteing and following. And I liked it so I updated it! So comment and favorite and pm me any questions or if you just wanna say something!**

**Oh and don't forget to go to my page and vote on my poll plese it will probably be up their for a couple of weeks but I wanna get a large voting range! Thank You!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and the characters belong to their original owners and any resemblance to any body is not my intention.**

**Thanks to those who liked this and vote on my poll!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
